


face my fears and expectations

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Making Out, Secret Identity, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: It was Red Mist's idea. It's been almost four months of make-outs and fumbling through bases and talking about themselves and their lives with the veil of secrecy still in place.Red Mist thought that for Valentine's Day, then, that maybe they could...?No masks. Real names. Closed eyes and a countdown so they see each other for the first time at the same time, on completely even ground."Okay. I'll count to three, I guess?" Kick-Ass says in the passenger seat.
Relationships: Chris D'Amico | Red Mist/Dave Lizewski | Kick-Ass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	face my fears and expectations

**Author's Note:**

> some valentines chris/dave because i have not been giving them enough attention smh
> 
> title from siames' [I Can't Wait](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/siames/icantwait.html)

They're pulled into one of the more secluded make-out spots — further out of the city, not as frequented, and only something you know about if you already know about it or have a friend who knows about it.

It’s less of a make-out spot and more of a particularly scenic abandoned parking lot, really.

They've been there a few times before, once they started fooling around; they can’t exactly park the Mistmobile in the city without drawing attention.

It was Red Mist's idea. It's been almost four months of make-outs and fumbling through bases and talking about themselves and their lives with the veil of secrecy still in place.

Kick-Ass had ended a previous rendezvous with his forehead pressed to Red Mist's, giggling and telling him how nice this is, how he likes him so much. 

Red Mist thought that for Valentine's Day, then, that maybe they could...?

("Take the next step?" Red Mist had said. <>Oh, Kick-Ass had said, <>you mean, like, butts? "Jesus Christ, no.") 

"Okay. I'll count to three, I guess?" Kick-Ass says in the passenger seat.

No masks. Real names. Closed eyes and a countdown so they see each other for the first time at the same time, on completely even ground.

"Wait, like we move our hands on three, or you say three, then 'go', and we move our hands?"

Kick-Ass laughs.

"On three."

Red Mist nods under his fingers. 

He still can't believe they're doing this. He's so excited and so nervous but <>so excited, he even skipped the black grease paint around his eyes for patrol tonight so it'd just be his clean face when they did <>this after.

Kick-Ass takes a deep breath.

"One..."

Their hands are both shaking.

"Two..."

This is it. They're going to find out each other's secret identities.

"Three."

They both pull their hands away.

Chris knows what he looks like, and he was already trying not to dwell on it before finding out that Kick-Ass is, apparently, really really cute.

"I'm Dave," he says. Oh, God, the shy smile he does looks just as heart-achingly sweet without the mask. Probably even more so, since he can see Dave's cheeks go redder when he does it, and his big pink mouth looks more proportional to the rest of his face exposed. His hair is a little sweaty and mostly flattened from having his mask on all night, but it’s still obviously curly in big dark swirls plastered to his forehead and temples.

"I'm Chris." Dave is <>so out of his league, holy shit?

"I know," Dave giggles in disbelief. "I've... I've actually seen you around. Before this."

Chris frowns.

"I've actually tried to talk to you before, at Atomic Comics?" Dave continues. "Imagine me with, like, glasses? And a couple layers of jackets?"

Recognition hits Chris like a train.

"<>Oh."

Dave smiles wider.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were cute," Chris admits, blurting it out before he can stop it. "When you — when I've seen you around, you know? I always thought you looked nice."

Dave nods excitedly.

"You too, yeah," he laughs, "I thought you were intimidating, but seeing you at the comic shop was like, oh, he's a nerd too, that's cool. And he’s cute," Dave adds like an afterthought, but an obvious one, as though Dave thinks anyone has <>ever called Chris cute.

"No, yeah, I'm not intimidating at all," Chris laughs back. “You’re cute too,” he adds. “You’re — God, you’re, like, <>hot.”

This is crazy. This is, like, genuinely impossible — there's so many people in New York, and they've almost met before.

Even giggling, Dave leans in slowly. They've never kissed without their masks. They've never done <>anything without their masks.

Chris meets him in the middle.

It's even better than it used to be. There's no layer of secrecy and no holding back when Dave holds Chris's face in one gloved hand, and no trying to save face to look cool when Chris makes a soft, happy noise and kisses him harder. He wishes Dave’s gloves were off, and his, but that can wait. They’ll get there.

...Wait, right?

Chris has a weird look on his face when he separates them, scrunched up in thought.

"Are we —" he starts, but his voice cracks and he has to clear his throat. He takes a second to put his words together. "What does this... Make us?"

Dave goes redder again, glancing around at the car's interior to avoid eye contact.

"If you want," he starts, fiddling with his gloves, too. "I thought, uh... Boyfriends? Or something like that?" 

Dave shrugs like he's trying not to look too eager.

"If you want to keep it to just making out after patrols, that's cool —" 

"— <>No," Chris cuts in. <>Thank fuck. "No, I wanna — can I see you tomorrow? I want to see you more. Outside of hero stuff."

Dave's shy smile returns in full force.

"Oh, thank God," he says mostly to himself. "Yeah, I want to see you too," he laughs, “do real dates, meet each other’s friends, that stuff. If you want.”

“I do want,” Chris says and cringes at himself. “I do — yes, I do want to do that stuff,” he tries again, with clear enunciation.

Dave laughs — with him, not at him, God, he can’t wait to get used to that. He leans in and kisses Chris again, and <>boy, Chris can’t wait to get used to that, either.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Dave hums after a few more long, wonderful moments kissing.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Chris agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3land), hmu!!


End file.
